


Mistletoe

by CheshireCatSmile3, serendipityaey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mistletoe, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Teasing, obi-wan kenobi/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCatSmile3/pseuds/CheshireCatSmile3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityaey/pseuds/serendipityaey
Summary: We have a special Christmas treat for anyone who loves Obi-Wan and wants to see him have a little happiness! Obi-Wan is just back from a long mission and you come by to say hello with a little holiday surprise for him...Thank you for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

A little sprig of festive mistletoe in hand, you lift your arm to press the chime for Obi-Wan’s apartment. Just back from a long mission, the Jedi Master answers the door bare chested, with only his trousers on and tousled red-gold hair. It’s clear he only pulled them on to answer the door, his eyes a little bleary in the bright light but he grins when he sees you. “Hello there. I wasn’t expecting you.”

Holding the mistletoe, you can’t help the warm smile that comes to your face. “Hi. I didn’t mean to wake you! I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” you apologize but it doesn’t really look like he minds at all.

“It’s no problem,” he lilts running a hand through his tousled hair then smoothing his beard trying to gather his sleepy wits. Spying the mistletoe his eyes begin to twinkle and a grin comes slowly to his face. Peeking out to look up and down the hall, he grabs your wrist and tugs you into the apartment.

With a satisfied look he wraps his arms around you, eyes still glinting. Looking down into your wide eyes he chuckles. "Well, now that I am awake, my darling girl, perhaps we should make good use of that bit of mistletoe you brought with you. I certainly would not want to offend the holiday customs of its indigenous planet." Leaning down, he brushes his lips lightly over yours then pulls back for a moment, his eyes turning the color at a sunlit tropical sea. “Hello,” he murmurs, all his love evident in his tone.

“Hi,” you smile up at him.

Giving a contented sigh he leans back down and slowly deepens the kiss, tongue swirling lazily around your own. His warmth could melt you into a puddle at his feet if his arms weren't so tight around you. He reaches down and gently takes the mistletoe from your hand then lifts the mistletoe right above your face and drops a kiss on the tip of your nose. “Let me take your coat, my dear, if you can stay that is...” he says hopefully. “I have two days leave.”

“Yes,” you grin, starting to undo the buttons of your heavy wool coat. “I missed you.”

“I missed y-“ he begins but stops when you take off your coat revealing all you’re wearing on top is a thin red lace camisole.

Swallowing, his gaze seems fixated on your chest for a moment. As you watch, his eyes begin to smolder with desire, darkening a couple of shades toward midnight. When he finally speaks again his voice takes on a decidedly husky tone. "Mmmm...very festive, darling...like a gift just waiting to be unwrapped," he says trailing his eyes over your body with a searing look. He reaches out with the mistletoe and gently traces it over your skin from your neck to your sternum, following its path with warm, wet kisses.

His mouth feels amazing on your sensitive skin. A quiet laugh escapes you when his soft beard tickles at the uppermost curve of your breast and he smiles against your skin. The arm still wrapped around your waist tightens pulling you against his body and you lift one hand to press against his bare chest. His kisses drift further down into the deep v of the camisole.

“I’m all yours to unwrap,” you manage to murmur, a little breathless, “if you’re sure you’re not too tired.”

"Well...it is true I will not be here on the holiday. I think it would be quite permissible to open my present a bit early," he says in that smoky voice that turns you to jelly. He brushes the mistletoe along the lace edge of your camisole before sweeping you off your feet and into his arms. Leaning down he captures you in a devastating kiss, his lips at first soft, before they turn demanding. He pulls back finally and winks at you. "And I do intend to get full use of my present once unwrapped...however long it takes." That rakish grin of his seals his promise.

Stepping into the bedroom, he flicks his eyes over at the light switch. As all the rest of the lights in the apartment go out, the lamp on the bedside table comes up to a soft glow. "Ah, much better," he says in that same smoky voice. As you turn your head back to look up at him, you catch an unmistakable glint in his midnight eyes. If you had been standing, you would have gone weak in the knees. But he has you in those strong arms nestled safely against his chest. A smile curves at the edges of his lips.

As he gently sets you on your feet and begins backing you toward the bed, his arms curve around your back and he leans down to whisper warmly into your ear. "Did I ever tell you that I am one of those people who likes to unwrap my presents at a most frustratingly slow pace?"

But as you open your mouth to deliver a retort he takes your breath away with his soft lips and warm tongue. The deep kiss continues until you are starved for oxygen and he finally breaks it to let you breathe.

His eyes glitter as you catch your breath and you slide your hands over the lines of muscle on his back, holding on for dear life. “I can handle slow,” you murmur breathlessly, “doesn’t that mean the gift will just be that much sweeter in the end?”

He gives a quiet chuckle, “Oh yes, my dear. Very sweet indeed. Hold this for a moment,” he says, handing you the mistletoe. You obey, watching in rapture as his strong fingers go to the clasp of his pants, unhooking it and slowly pushing them down, beginning to reveal his clingy black boxer-briefs.

You’re mesmerized by the motion of his strong fingers working the clasp of his pants and lowering the zipper, so slowly. You still hold the mistletoe, sure he has a plan for it, but it is completely forgotten as he begins to push his trousers down over his narrow hips, just barely starting to reveal the v of muscle there and the waistband of clingy boxers. You lick your lips unsure what part of him you want to look at next.

You watch transfixed as his hands push his trousers lower and the muscles in his forearms flex with the movement. Finally, with a slight move of his hips, he pushes them low enough to drop to the floor past those strong well-muscled thighs. As your eyes travel back up you see those clingy boxer-briefs with a large bulge that only accentuates the size of his manhood. You swallow and sigh as your eyes travel up to that thatch of curly deep russet hair that runs down his abdomen and disappears beneath the black waistband. You notice his boxers are beginning to tighten a bit around his manhood as it comes to life with his arousal beneath the soft material.

Obi-Wan chuckles softly at your inability to look away. “You will have to let me appreciate you the same way, my dear.”  The muscles in his abdomen tighten as he slips his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers.

The motion breaks you from your lust-induced daze. “Wait,” you call out, stepping quickly toward him. He pauses, thumbs still tucked into the waist of his boxers; as you wrap your fingers around his forearms, you’re standing so close to him you can feel his breath on your cheek, the heat of his skin radiating off of him. “I like the way they feel,” you murmur, sliding one hand lower, along his forearm and down, “so soft.” Your fingers reach their prize; you run the tips of them along his hardening shaft, then cup his bulge, still covered by the soft knit material. You can’t help rubbing your palm there a little, loving the way his large package feels in such soft wrapping.

He lets out a slow breath and soft groan. "Mmmmmm,” he closes his eyes for a moment seeming to collect himself. “Not yet my little minx. I thought YOU were to be MY gift. Though it does feel..." He grits his teeth as you rub softly again, enjoying the weight of his package and the soft slide of the knit. Obi-Wan clears his throat. "...ehm...marvelous," he almost growls. He encloses your wrists in his strong hands and leans down to kiss you again nipping at your lip. Slipping both your wrists into one of his hands in a warm grip, he maneuvers his boxers down with the other causing his hot thick shaft to spring free. He stands there sweeping his eyes over you, dark and smoldering. You can't take your eyes off his muscular thighs, his perfect hips, and his exceptional swollen cock.

"Now, darling girl, the mistletoe," he says with a slightly mischievous smile.

 

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

Almost forgotten, you suddenly remember the mistletoe you are holding in your hand as he lets go of your wrist he had ahold of. You lift your gaze to meet his and can’t help but slowly smile at the heat you see in his eyes. “This?” you ask holding it up. But as he starts to nod, you pull your hand back, teasing, wanting him closer. 

“Oh, you want to play...” he murmurs, stepping toward you, his deft fingers undoing the buttons on your pants in an instant.

"Oh!" you exclaim, "I thought you said you like to unwrap packages slowly?" 

"Ah, but I do," he says, the wolfish grin returning. He slips a hand inside your waistband now that your pants are loosened, sliding it around to cup your bare bottom beneath your underwear and pull you against him. Your pants are hanging dangerously low by this time and your breath catches as you feel his hot, hard shaft separated from you only by a thin layer of satin and lace. As your pants inch their way lower, he rubs his heated manhood against the thin satin at the apex of your thighs sending sparks to your center. 

"Delightful," he murmurs in that low smoky tone. "Play we will, then, little minx." 

Your temperature rises several degrees at the fire glittering in his eyes, and you find yourself breathless, unable to respond.

He smiles, pointing to the mistletoe you’re still holding over your breast. “We will get to that,” he husks, “in a moment.” Slowly, he finishes tugging your pants down past the final swell of your hips and drops down to help you step out of them. Slowly he starts to skim his hands up over your calves then your thighs. He kisses your knee, then a freckle on your leg. As his hands slide back to your hips he looks up at you then leans forward to place a slow kiss to your satin covered mound.

A heated shiver rushes through you and you whimper involuntarily. You can feel the moisture and heat of his lips right through the delicate fabric. Reaching a little higher, he lifts the lacy hem of your camisole and places a kiss on your navel with a flick of his tongue into the indentation there. Another shiver runs through you causing you to momentarily close your eyes and curl your toes. When you open your eyes again, you see that little smirk he does so well as he watches you.

Chuckling low, he suddenly scoops you up and lays you out on the bed, somehow managing to wrest the mistletoe from your hand at the same time. As you look up at him, his expression changes to a foxish grin. He stands there twirling the mistletoe in one hand as he rakes his eyes over you like a starved man readying himself to partake of a feast. 

When you look back at him wide eyed, he slowly runs his tongue over his lips and you can feel the wetness grow between your legs. 

"Mmmmm...let's see where this mistletoe leads us," he says in a voice made husky with pure desire. He lowers himself gracefully onto the bed, still twirling the little sprig of mistletoe.

A warm smile lights his eyes as he regards you, love so clear but the playful mischief is still there as well and you know it’s going to be a pleasurable night. Leaning over you, braced on one strong arm, he lifts the mistletoe, slowly moving it through the air until it’s right above you. Still smiling, he drops a kiss on the tip of your nose. Your own smile grows as your heart swells with his love. 

Slowly moving the mistletoe he kisses your cheek and your chin, then the curve of your neck and down, soft wet kisses over the flat of your chest and between your breasts until he reaches the bottom of the deep vee of your camisole. He glances up at you, his eyes glittering in the dim light. 

“Mmmmmm,” he hums. “So sweet.” Then he shifts to brush his lips over the tip of your breast, still covered in the thin, super soft lace. You know he can see a hint of your areola through the lace; his eyes are riveted there. He  playfully touches the edge of the mistletoe around the dusky pink circle then he brushes his lips over it again.

Slowly dragging the little sprig across your chest he presses another kiss on the bare skin framed by the vee of soft red lace and brushes over the intricate pattern until he reaches your other breast. Stopping to study the glimpses of pink skin peeping through the lace he looks up at you, his eyes crinkled in another warm smile and then presses his lips to the very tip, this time closing over the soft fabric above your nipple and letting you feel the moist warmth through the lace. Seeing your nipple begin to respond and peak, he brushes the mistletoe lightly back and forth until the little peak is quite evident. "Now there's a merry little sight," he grins.

Sliding the mistletoe back slowly to your other breast he mirrors the attention lavished on the nipple he has just left, then begins lightly tracing the intricate pattern of the delicate scarlet lace with the festive sprig in a slow pathway to one strap. As he slides a calloused finger in a line beneath the strap to your shoulder, the tiny bit of roughness at the tip leaves delightful prickles in its wake causing you to close your eyes and hold your breath in anticipation. 

"Breathe, sweetheart." The smoky tone holds the tiniest bit of command and when you open your eyes you are held fast by the intensity in the midnight depths of his own. As he feels you slowly begin to release your breath he gently slides the silky strap off your shoulder, still holding you with that smoldering gaze.

Slowly, he starts to drop his mouth to your skin, only breaking his hypnotic eye contact with you at the last moment. Leaving the loose strap resting against your arm, he kisses the curve of your shoulder then begins tracing a line on your skin where the strap of your camisole had been seconds before with the tip of his tongue. A little damp trail is left in its wake, cooling in the night air and making your skin tingle. When he reaches the edge of the lace camisole, you can’t help but whimper, arching your back, eager for more. 

A low chuckle rumbles from his chest and he slides his hand over your stomach, teasingly along the edge of your black satin and lace underwear, pressing your body still again. “Slow…” he murmurs, husky. The tip of his tongue slips beneath the edge of your camisole and your breath catches in heady anticipation but he withdraws it again, instead tracing a path along the edge across your chest. 

When he reaches the other side, he lowers that strap as well, but leaves it in the same position as the first. Before you can say anything though, his mouth is moving again. He lets his tongue trace a sensuous circle around your still covered  nipple and then he very gently drags his teeth over the lace and the stiffened peak sending a bolt of pleasure straight to your core. The texture of the lace along with the hard graze of his teeth on the hypersensitive peak sends a streak of lightning through your body and it feels so good you can’t help but give a soft cry.

His smile widens, and he looks up at you, his eyes dark with desire. “That’s my girl,” he husks. The soft strands of his russet hair, usually so neatly combed, are still a bit disheveled from his sleep, and fairly begging for your fingers, so you slide your hand into his hair, guiding his mouth back to your breast, while his own fingertips still tease at the edge of lace of your underwear. Eyes full of mischief, he chuckles, but obeys happily, bending back to his task.

Firming his lips he catches the very tip of your nipple, nipping and tugging, then suckling through the lace, until you are squirming from the pleasure. He continues until you whimper, then carefully he pulls back then leans down to press a soft kiss to your belly. His short beard tickles and you squirm again but his hands move to hold you still for him. Rising to sit he gives a promising rumble from his chest and lifts his other hand to join the first at the top of your underwear.

Slowly and carefully he tugs at the band of your underwear, down over your hips, down...watching, rapturous, as he finally exposes you to his hungry gaze. He continues guiding the satin and lace underwear down your long legs then tossing them to the floor. A pleased sound rumbles in his chest as he takes you in but he does not touch yet. You are aching for him...but then this gift is for him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you're enjoying! Thank you for reading! xx


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan moves again, leaving a trail of kisses from your navel back to your collarbone. Laying at your side, he props his head on one arm and sets the mistletoe aside. Finally, he pulls at the soft material covering your breasts, guiding it down so you are exposed to him. All that’s left to cover you is a band of red lace around your middle like a festive ribbon. He gazes at your bared breasts for a moment and you squirm under his watchful eye, almost throbbing with need now. 

“Obi-Wan,” you whimper, unable to stay quiet any longer. 

An almost lazy - and decidedly rakish - grin lights his face and his eyes trail slowly over you, glittering dark midnight. "Hmm...I intend to take my time and savor this holiday gift thoroughly," he informs you, his dulcet tones edged with smoky intent. The tiny bit of command edging his words broaches no argument and you know you are truly at his mercy, heat pooling at your center as you watch him helplessly.

The Jedi Master slides one hand up your side, the sensation making you shudder in anticipation, then cups your full breast in his palm, cradling its weight reverently. With one last promising look, he lowers his head, the tight little peak of your nipple finally completely bared to him. He places a soft, wet kiss there then takes your nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling and teasing before he settles down to suckle.

His tongue and lips are wet heated satin, coaxing warm electricity along nerve pathways leading to your center. As he suckles, the edges of his beard brush and tickle at your skin adding another layer of sensation. You arch into his sinful mouth wantonly, begging for more in the only way you can when words alone go unheeded.

A low hum of satisfaction rumbles through Obi-Wan and he lifts his head to smile warmly at you. “Alright, my sweet girl,” he says, his voice husky. “You’ve been so well behaved I’d say it’s time we both have a reward. And we mustn’t forget this...” He picks up the mistletoe again then shifts down the bed, guiding your thighs apart. With a mischievous glint in his eyes he lays the mistletoe carefully on your stomach. “Now don’t move too much, darling...”

"Ohhhh..." you moan softly knowing where his intentions lie and just how talented he is with that tongue of his, aside from his negotiating abilities. The little sprig of mistletoe teases you, lying there just above his destination. You finally feel his breath warm and tickly against your curls and whimper involuntarily. His dark blue gaze flicks up with that knowing glint and makes you positively ache with need.

“Please Obi-Wan, please...” you whimper, letting him hear how much you need him, what he does to you. Your center is throbbing, slick and hot and needing his touch desperately. Carefully he guides your thighs further apart then kisses the delicate sensitive skin there on your inner leg, just below the crease, his short beard tickling in very interesting places. Everything in you wants to move and wriggle, get closer to that perfect mouth somehow, but you control yourself, only arching your back just a little without disturbing the mistletoe.

A gasp escapes your lungs as you feel his fingertips dip into your folds to gently open you to him. "So lovely," he murmurs and cool air is quickly replaced by the warmth of his breath again just before his tongue touches your folds, tracing along their edges, following the intricate pathways. You moan on the soft release of the breath you'd been holding trying hard not to squirm too much and dislodge the festive sprig from your abdomen when a muffled chuckle reaches your ears.

You give another little sigh, whimpering again, feeling almost overcome with the pleasure of what his tongue is doing right now and the heady anticipation of what you know is to come. His tongue is stroking softly over your folds, lapping, and after a moment you hear him give a soft groan as if he is sampling his favorite dessert. The sound makes your desire grow even hotter then finally, thankfully, he slides the tip of his tongue up to flick against your throbbing clit.

The sudden hot touch to that quivering gathering of nerve endings causes you to buck shallowly just once but it is enough to topple the mistletoe. Obi-Wan never detours from his present ministrations, catching the little sprig in midair with invisible fingers and gently settling it back down on your stomach. "Careful sweetheart," you hear inside your head in a teasing lilt. His tongue never misses a stroke.

Your breath is coming fast and shallow now as your body is flooded with pleasure. His tongue circles your clit and then flicks against it again sending waves of sensation through you. One hand still delicately holds you open while he slides the other to press against your hip, helping to hold you still for his whims.

Pressing your thigh against the mattress with his upper arm Obi-Wan further renders you unable to move any more as he continues to keep you open to him while his tongue flicks and teases. In the next instant he pushes his tongue inside your opening as though to taste the source of the sweet nectar there. He catches a deeper set of nerve endings and when he hears your breathless gasp he pushes in again before returning to your swollen clit.

Your soft little whimpers and cries are coming continuously now as he builds your pleasure higher and higher. You clutch desperately at the pillow, trying not to squirm against his demanding mouth but craving more. As his tongue starts a steady rhythm stroking your clit, you shift your thighs further apart, sliding your knees up against the bed, opening yourself even more to him.

He moves slightly, reasserting his arm against the inside of your thigh in its more open position, this time pressing a little more firmly so you can't escape again - although you can tell he is pleased at your trust in giving yourself over to him fully.  He never misses a beat in his continued assault on your throbbing clit and the fiery pleasure careening through you is growing close to overwhelming as you approach an inner precipice. 

You are beginning to mewl in desperation as his hot tongue coaxes more and more from you, overcome with the utter bliss that Obi-Wan is always so exceptional at giving. The feel of his strength holding you down sends you soaring even higher. Helpless to his ministrations, it makes you feel free to just savor what he can do with that tongue. 

The pleased rumble that emanates from his chest confirms what you already know - that this is exactly what he wants and needs most. When he presses closer and hums his satisfaction again you know he is ready for you to fall. Keeping you spread open to him, Obi-Wan points the tip of his tongue and makes hard, fast, slick little circles against your sensitive, swollen clit.

If he weren't holding you securely you would be bucking uncontrollably at this point. You are right at the pinnacle and so ready to explode, so right there on the brink you are barely balancing and moan desperately, "Obi...Obi-wan, please, please..."  

Then, inside your head, in the place where your own thoughts have scattered with sensation, you hear the dulcet tones quite clearly as they wrap around your plea. "Come for me now, darling girl." At the same time he inserts a finger, pumping once, then twice as his tongue continues. 

That is all it takes to finally push you over, to let you tumble and fall, then soar on the torrid currents of release, up to the heights of pure bliss. Your center clenches repeatedly around his finger as he laps slowly now, drawing out the sensation as long as he can for you.

You are whimpering helplessly as wave after wave of bliss floods your entire body. Each one comes a little slower, a little less intense and longer, but the pure pleasure you are experiencing doesn’t recede. After another moment, his perfect touch is too much and you reach down to press at his broad shoulders, shifting your legs together even as you tremble from aftershocks. You feel like you’ve flown apart and you need him. Of course he senses this and moves up the bed effortlessly to lay beside you and take you into his arms. 

With a shaky little breath you bury your face against his strong chest just as he eases his muscled thigh between your legs. You press there to ease your throbbing center as you come down from the rush of the climax he gave you. He always knows exactly what you need. “Obi-Wan,” you whisper breathlessly, though you can’t think what else to say, you just want him to know.

His warm lips press a kiss so tenderly to your forehead you can feel the love that is so rarely spoken out loud, kept safeguarded and treasured and beautifully private between you. You can feel his unsurpassed strength surrounding you as he pulls you closer, yet there is incomparable gentleness at its heart. Warmth always seems to emanate from him and you melt into his body as the echoes of your climax begin to fade leaving you languid with perfect contentment. Looking up you see him watching you, his eyes holding the warmth and color of seas lapping at a sun-drenched shore. A hint of a smile curves his lips as the forgotten sprig of mistletoe appears and settles gently on the pillow just above you. "You couldn't have given me a more perfect gift, sweetheart."

You tilt your head to grin up at him. “And it’s not over yet...” you tease him, your voice soft and low. Though pleasure still buzzes along your nerves, his body is hard against yours, and as amazing as what he did felt, you still want more. There is a small but distinct feeling of what was missing and you need that connection too, him a part of you, filling you.    
  
Obi-Wan chuckles as he tightens his arm around your waist. He shifts his hips, his cock pressing against your belly, even harder and more swollen than before. “I am counting on it.” 


	4. Chapter 4

You finally move just a little as the last echoes fade into memory. Feeling you shift against his very warm, very hard shaft, he groans softly and his eyes glitter dark blue as he looks at you. "Hmmm...I think I'd like to see what other facets of this lovely gift I might enjoy now. I can think of one in particular and I'm certain the fit is just right," he grins a bit roguishly. He taps you on the nose with that merry little sprig of mistletoe which has somehow appeared in his hand.

You can feel a little blush rising to the tops of your cheeks even as his teasing words make your belly flutter with renewed desire. Leaning down he kisses you softly, a brush of his mouth on yours and gentle pressure, kissing you again and then again. “If I’m remembering correctly,” you murmur when ends the kiss, “I would have to agree...” Slowly you slide your hand around his waist then down, circling your fingers around his shaft. “Yes,” you sigh. “Perfect.”

His very aroused masculinity twitches in the most gratifying way as your fingers curl appreciatively around it. He moves the thigh he has slipped between yours up to press against your center, this time with the intention to arouse, then pulls your camisole off over your head in an instant before you even realize he’s moved. His calloused fingertips return to your skin and move down your back and around until his warm hand cups your bottom, rocking you and pressing you against him..

The slow, gentle pressure he’s applying against your sensitive center is utterly perfect and just what you need to fan your desire to flame. “Oh Obi-Wan...” you sigh softly. How can he always feel so, so good. His hands on your bottom feel so large and strong, rocking you again and you respond in kind, sliding your hand down his shaft then up with a gentle stroke.

Something akin to a soft rumbling growl rolls through his chest, a sound of pleasure as his own desire is driven even higher by your smooth slow stroking. You run the pad of your thumb over the warm crystalline drop of moisture appearing at the tip and spread it lightly down over the perfect head and, with an impish grin, to that sensitive spot just below. He groans deeper this time and slides his other hand down between you.

Shifting his leg, he moves his thigh a little, giving space but keeping your legs held apart as his fingertips brush against your curls. On the next caress his touch is a little firmer and the sensation makes you whimper with want. When his fingertips slip between your folds you can feel a new gush of wetness as your body comes alive again for him. His gaze catches yours, his eyes as dark as midnight and he slowly slides his two fingers inside to test you.

"Ah, that's my girl," he murmurs deep and husky, feeling just how ready you are for him. His fingers tease your clit just for a moment, causing you to moan softly and lose your hold on his shaft. Nudging your legs a little further apart,  he is suddenly over you and you can feel the tip of his cock rub slowly over your clit a couple of times before settling at your entrance. Watching you intently he begins to carefully push inside.

Even with the first press of his cock sliding into your body you feel bursts of pleasure coursing through you. A soft little moan escapes your throat as you tilt your hips, trying to draw him in further, craving more of this feeling. 

“Patience, darling,” he tells you but his voice is deliciously low and husky. 

“Need you,” you murmur and slide your arms around his shoulders, savoring the feeling of him, above and inside you.

He pauses, always solicitous, always the gentleman, giving you time to adjust before he slowly pulls back. He pushes back in, taking his time and watching your face as he slides over heightened nerve endings, sending electric jolts of pleasure skittering along their pathways.

As he pulls out and pushes slowly in again, changing his angle the slightest bit, still watching you,  he creates a lovely friction over another set of nerve endings, sending tingles all through you. Obi-Wan seems determined to find each and every point of pleasure he can. As you whimper in response to his slow glide, the little sprig of mistletoe drifts slowly down from some unseen place and settles just between your breasts.

“My sweet little present,” he sighs reverently. Leaning down, he places a soft, wet kiss on one nipple and then the other, the sensation shooting straight to your center to swirl with the need already pooling there. It makes you give a soft cry and wriggle beneath him wantonly. He chuckles. “We better be careful with this. You seem to be losing control already.” Calling the mistletoe back to his hand he sets it safely on top of the headboard.

"I plan on savoring this gift and taking my time, sweetheart,” he teases with a lazy grin as he focuses on you gain. “If I'm going to thoroughly enjoy it, I need to feel your pleasure is thoroughly fulfilled as well, so you must be patient and trust me.” The look in his eyes is so filled with glittering heat, it is all you can do not to wriggle desperately again, but he’s right and you love the way he makes your pleasure soar to heights you had never imagined before. Patient, he waits a minute, not moving until he feels you are able to relax a little for him. "That’s it sweet girl," he murmurs and lowers his head to flick his tongue across your nipple in reward. He pulls back and pushes slowly in again, his shaft filling you with heat and sensation and the pleasure he had spoken of.

You moan softly lifting your hips a little against him, feeling him press into you, against you, everywhere. He shifts to rest his weight on his forearms, his body lowering to yours. When you whimper when he slides deep inside of you again, he pauses, filling you. His eyes are deep and dark. “I missed you,” he husks, so quiet, so low.

The words make your heart flutter along with the rest of your insides and a warmth suffuses you deeper than even your flame of desire. "Me too," you barely manage. A tender smile curves the edges of his mouth for just a moment before he lowers his head to tease your nipple again, his tongue like hot satin swirling over it. Again, he slowly pulls back and readjusts his angle in an effort to leave none of you untouched. Your need is steadily growing and you slide your arms around the taut muscles of his back to anchor yourself to try to let him take complete control as he wants.

You relax your stomach then shift your legs, wanting to be open even more to him, feeling yourself rising higher and higher. A muffled groan escapes Obi-Wan as you gently press your fingernails into his shoulders, and he starts to thrust just a little firmer, a little less slow... He settles his mouth to suckle at your nipple and the combinations of sensations sets your body aflame. Desperate for more, you arch for him, taking a gasp of air then whimpering, needy.

Your needy whimpers and mewling seem to touch something deep within him and he groans in passion, a deep rumble rolling through him; and speeds up a little more, warm friction grabbing at the little nerve endings deep inside you as his pace grows steadier. Everything thing seems to light up inside you drawing you inexorably toward a pinnacle of pleasure.

He lifts his mouth away from your nipple, leaving a line of wet kisses up to your collarbone, then your throat. He buries his face there, pressing so close to you and making sure every quick thrust is perfect. You feel overwhelmed with pleasure, balancing right on the edge, making sure you make it last as long as possible. “Oh Obi-Wan,” you can't help moaning.

His thrusts grow quicker and surer still, unerringly hitting all the most exquisitely sensitive points, the pleasure making you rise to meet each thrust, drawing him in as deeply as possible until you feel you can't possibly hold on any longer. A tiny mental caress let's you know it is alright to let go and you hit a blindingly explosive peak that pulls you over the edge into freefall.

As your climax crashes over you, distantly you can hear yourself crying out. You arch and writhe, completely overcome. You whimper his name as your body clenches hard around him, pulsing with wave after wave of pleasure and you cling to his shoulders. He thrusts again and once more then presses hard, buried deep inside you.

You feel the clench and pulsing of his shaft and hear him groan and gruffly call your name as his own climax hits him, causing him to buck a couple of times as he is buried within you. You stay that way, joined in your shared ecstasy, no sense of time or surroundings, as wave after wave of joyful release assails you both and you cling to him lest you fly away. You can hear this soft whispers as though from far away as he tightens his hold on you.

After a moment the waves and waves of pleasure begin to slow just a little. Obi-Wan shifts a little to brace his weight on one shoulder but tugs you with him, keeping himself buried still inside you while he can. Still you can hardly catch your bearings, aftershocks still making you shudder and cling to him until slowly they start to calm. You give a little whimper, kissing his shoulder. “Obi...”

"I'm right here sweetheart; I have you." The words are so soft yet hold such strength and you feel completely safe and able just to enjoy every ounce of pleasure. The aftershocks seem to go on forever before turning into pleasant echoes. He finally pulls out of you very gently and just cradles you against him, murmuring softly as you melt into him.

His arms are so strong as they snuggle you against him and his murmurs of love are low and smoky and edged with that lovely upper Coruscanti accent  that always makes it such a pleasure to listen to him. The words are loving and warm and very personal...meant only for ears in the afterglow of lovemaking and they cause your heart to swell. No one has ever known how to completely take care of you the way this man does.

You press your hand against his chest as he holds you to him, idly threading your fingers through his russet hair there that you love so much as you burrow against his shoulder. You can feel his entire body along yours, hard and smooth and emanating heat. Obi-Wan kisses your temple again, his soft beard tickling against your forehead. “So sweet,” he continues to murmur, “so warm...you fit me so well, my darling...”

You feel you could drift like this in his warmth forever, fit so perfectly together as though you were the only two people in the universe. Finally stirring just a little he glances up at the headboard and chuckles softly. The merry little sprig of mistletoe floats from its last resting place down into his grasp. "Mmm...I hope we have thoroughly honored the customs attributed to this little cutting's place of origin," he muses. He runs it over your nose and drops a kiss there. When you glance up his lovely blue eyes are twinkling.

“I have to say I’m pretty sure we did,” you say, your voice still sounding a bit more breathless than you expected. He chuckles then kisses your nose again before he reluctantly pulls away so he can clean up and help you as well. In only a moment he’s sliding back into bed with you while you scramble back into his arms, draping yourself over his warm body as he pulls the blankets over you both. “Obi-Wan...” you sigh at how good he feels.

"My darling girl," he murmurs quietly, "it truly is a gift to have you here with me, even if only for a couple of days." He twirls a lock of your hair around his finger and brushes the ends along your cheek. "I do miss you, you know...and I never sleep quite as well without you beside me." He leans in and kisses you tenderly. "I only wish I had a few days more to enjoy the holiday with you. But...we will make the best use of the time we have. I plan to enjoy my gift as long as I can."

You can’t help but smile back at him, and he looks so handsome in the dim light, his hair very mussed now. “I was hoping you would say that,” you lean in for another soft kiss, sliding your leg over his, snuggling closer. “Would you say this is the best gift you’ve ever received then?” you tease. 

He grins but before he can answer his comm is beeping from the desk. “I’m sorry, my dear,” he sighs. “I do have to get that.” He leaves the bed and you shift to watch him cross the room naked to fetch his comm. He looks perfect, his broad shoulders and strong back, and the perfect curve of his buttocks... Obi-Wan turns and winks, then heads toward the door to step out for a moment to answer his call. You can hear him speaking briefly from the other room but can’t quite make out the words, hoping it’s nothing serious.

As he walks slowly back into the room, you happily get a tantalizing view of his strong chest, with that dusting of russet hair and his well-muscled thighs and his perfect and quite well-endowed manhood. But the thoughtful look on his face makes your heart plummet just a little. Has his return from the field been called short? 

Looking up and catching your slightly downcast expression before you try to put on a brave face, he shakes his head and says, "No no no...not to worry darling. It seems the Force has blessed us with a gift as well. My mission was just cancelled. We have the whole holiday, another week at least, to enjoy...this." A slow grin lights his face as twirls the tiny sprig of mistletoe in his fingers.

A grin breaks out across your face and you bite your lip as all the possibilities flit through your mind on their own. “That’s...really good...” he’s climbing on the bed now and moving toward you and the way his lithe muscles look shifting and bunching is more than a little distracting. Idly you wonder if you can convince him to walk around naked for the whole week. “Would it be bad if we just stay in bed the entire holiday?” you ask smiling as he slides under the blanket again, slipping his hand around your waist.

He chuckles as he reaches up to set the mistletoe on the headboard again. His answer is a sensuous and searing kiss as he pulls you back into his arms and presses you against him.  "I promise you I've only begun to enjoy my gift, darling girl." The promise is sealed with a rakish grin as the lights wink out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and hope you've enjoyed this little Christmas tale! Please let us know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
